


To each fantasy, a little rain must fall

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Fantasy Island, Lost in Space: The Classic Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Ending, Escape, Fantasy Island - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Intense, Jupiter 2, Outer Space, Spaceships, fantasies, long to short chapters, slow to build up to plot points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And the rain fall might be heavy in tears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally was going to be a LIS 1965 and LIS 2018 using fantasy island as the bridge but the plot fell apart. Became it's own unique story since it would feel better that way.

"Jupiter 2, do you read me?" The Jupiter was alongside a bright blue and gray spaceship that was slightly larger than it. It had a submarine build with a large bubble at the top that was slowly extending a a slide that was being extended.  "Jupiter 2, please respond." There was static over the line. "This is the Galactic Mail Carrier. There is a very important notification you must be given."

John lowered the radio.

"A spaceship for mail?" Don asked, in disbelief. "A mail carrier."

"It's hard to believe," John said. "We don't get mail in space."

"Three years out here and this is a first," Don said. "We're not easy people to find."

"I bet we are," John said, then clicked on the radio. "What kind of mail is this?"

"You and your family won a trip to Fantasia Stazion," The woman's voice returned. "Where your fantasies can come true for long as you like. There are ones that last for two days, four days, eighty days, and maybe forever if you wish it.  Unfortunately, you've won tickets for four days so you don't have the option of extending the fantasy at this moment."

Don and John's eyebrows raised at the sudden reply then shared a glance.

"This is Professor Robinson," John said. "Since when did we enter a competition to spend time at Fantasia Stazion?"

"You entered into the writing competition last year on the planet Gulbaris," came the woman's voice. "I will send the coordinates over through our personal Robot. There is a special space plane your ship has to be connected to make the full trip. Hold on for the messenger."

"So the competition _was_ legit," Don said.

"That part of the traveling galactic education council wasn't a fake," John said. "Gulbaris. . .That's what the planet was called."

"Funny name for a strange planet," Don said. "You got to hand it to whoever names these planets around here. They give them really simple and easy to pronounce names."

"We have a name to the second planet we were stuck on," John said. "Would have been nice to know before. "

"Hearing disputed versions of the name, making fun of it, and poking at it," Don said. "I bet this fantasia stazion has some fun to it."

"Fantasies," John said. "Our fantasies. Something I can expect _not_ to be dangerous."

"I share the same feeling," Don said.

There was a loud knock from the hatch. Don came toward the door then pressed on the side panel button. The two doors opened one by one until a unique robot with a bubbly and simplistic design. Don stared at it in shock. The robot's body was compromised of three segments that were transparent glass that carried circuits and wires of other things wrapping around long metal poles connecting to short extendable arms. The door behind the robot closed with a gentle hiss then the robot came forward. The poor man's substitute for a properly designed robot floated into the Jupiter. A long, wide piece of paper rolled on out of the robot's chest. Don ripped the paper out then looked up from it and handed it to John.

"These coordinates don't make sense," John said, hitting the paper. "Don't sound coherent."

"Coherent enough for a machine," Don said, noticing the glass robot was floating away.

"Not enough for us Earthlings," John said, grimly.

"Hey, wait!" Don said, coming over toward the door. "Don't want to lose our oxygen."

The poor man's robot shifted in the direction of Don.

"Oxygen is unnecessary for unit," the  poor man's robot said.

"Yeah, yeah," Don said. "I get that a lot." The poor man's robot levitated away. Don closed the two doors behind the poor man's robot then shook his head. "Do I need to start changing course after the Robot helps in deciphering that paper?"

"Not yet," John said, handing the paper to Don. "Not until I talk about it with Maureen."

John walked away from Don coming over toward the elevator and pressed on to the side railing button. He slid the rail back in. The elevator slowly slid down to the residential deck. The Galactic Mail Carrier flew away from the Jupiter 2 going on to its other errands. When he first out of the elevator, he was met with the sight of Smith playing chess with Will and the Robot was resting behind the young boy. Smith was tapping on his chin contemplating his next move. Will's arms were folded leaning against the chair. John made his way past the two. He made his way toward the galley then leaned against the doorway watching his beautiful, humming partner preparing dinner. He smiled taking himself off the doorway and came over toward her. 

John placed a hand on her shoulder then whispered into her ear. He went out of the galley passing by the two and Maureen finished her additions to the dinner. She placed it into the galley's black heating compartment. She went after John, silently, and calmly then closed the door behind her. Her calm, easy going demeanor was replaced by intrigued. John explained what had just happened. She raised her eyebrow then lowered it after the story was over.

"Fantasia Stazion?" Maureen said, intrigued. "A station that makes fantasies come true." she sat down onto the couch.

"It is a bit overwhelming to take in," John said. 

"Not overwhelmed," Maureen said. "I am startled that it took a year."

"They took their time determining who's paper was well written," John said. "Inviting people over to a place where they can fulfill their fantasies isn't something to be made lightly."

"I can imagine a hundred fantasies that make our short term there turn into a disaster," Maureen said.

"We can take special precautions to make sure that doesn't happen," John said.

Maurene looked up toward John.

"The Robot," Maureen said. "Very reliable when it comes to watching over those two."

"That he is," John said. "Robot doesn't have fantasies."

"Which makes him the most ideal chaperone," Maureen said.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong," John said. "absolutely nothing." He grew a curious look. "What's your fantasy?"

"Alone time with you," Maureen said. "Horse back riding, and the children safe."

"That's my fantasy too," John said. "It will be our next space honeymoon."

"John," Maureen said, placing a hand on his cheek with a loving look toward him. "You old romantic."


	2. Chapter 2

The Jupiter 2 flew toward the space plane that appeared to be connected with a medium sized spaceship. From the Robinsons's perspective, the space plane was a rather sleek and small airplane that had two rounded doors on both sides. It had engines on the roof connected to the wings. The primary color of the space plane was white with a golden secondary color. A long tunnel connected to the air lock that made the ship tremble. Smith grabbed on to the Robot for dear life waiting for the trembling to stop. The Jupiter 2 rested, slowing down to the speed that the space plane was going. The camera entered the Jupiter 2 to reveal the group in their colorful outfits.

A wormhole appeared ahead of the three ships then they were forced in like a speeding dart. The ships groaned and metal creaked during the colorful absorption. There was a bright blue, blinding flash that overwhelmed the crew of the two ships except for the main pilot wearing sunglasses. They reappeared out of the wormhole cruising through space out behind a asteroid belt. They unshielded their eyes and gasped in shock. Before them was a large planetoid station of some kind that had transparent glass over a large island ahead that seemed to have been formed by several dark green tissue paper which was kept elevated by strings carelessly surrounded by a large body of water. It was a large, wide strip of green land protected by massive white metal in a rather bulky yet elegant design underneath it featuring rails and curves. Maureen saw the lights from the windows down below which was some indication that underneath it was well ran by hundreds of engineers. Her concerned thoughts were put to ease. John noticed the small but long tunnels that connected from one end to the other underneath the spaceship as the space plane lowered down toward the station. Smith's eyes grew big as he leaned forward looking on toward the island with raised eyebrows.

"It is beautiful," Maureen said

"I never seen anything like it," John said.

"The derelict spaceship is nothing compared to this," Don said.

"It is nothing compared to that," Judy said, as the space plane drew closer and closer to the marveled sight. "There is miles of texture."

"It is gigantic," Penny agreed.

"And pretty," Judy added.

"My sensors detect it is heavily populated," The Robot said. "and there is currently no signs of danger."

"Just what we need," Smith said. "No danger."

"I don't know about that," Don said. "Even the most simplistic things are most capable of making danger," then he added with a glance toward the other Robinsons. "We shouldn't judge on face value." and turned his attention onto the view screen as Smith rolled his eyes.

"Glass isn't made to ripple,"  Penny said, then looked over toward Maureen. "Is it?"

"It is not," Maureen said, as her eyes grew small at the oncoming disaster.

The Jupiter 2 approached the glass wall of the dome that suddenly started to ripple. As though it were water rather than glass itself. The Robinsons grew concerned look as the connected spaceships sped up then tore through the barrier that solidified behind the Jupiter 2.  They looked out the window seeing there wasn't a hole left behind. Instead of space, they were face to face with a dark blue sky that had clouds. They looked on to see the approaching landmass. There were canoes that were occupied by natives underneath the spaceships and waved after the flying object. Relief spread about the Jupiter 2. John looked on to see the shapes of huts among the greenery and bungalows. There was a central house that had a tower  with various rails around it. He could see a distant figure at the top, distantly, as the space plane made the descent away from the central building. 

The family made their way over toward the door leaving the controls to the space pilot. Don was uneasy about letting someone else pilot the Jupiter 2. He felt fiercely protective over her. She wasn't a large hunk of metal, she wasn't just a spaceship, she was home and she was everything that he had devoted most of his space career into making sure she kept running. The cuts, the scars, and the burns that she had given him over the years had healed. He couldn't relax at the thought that someone else was doing the piloting. It made him worried. Judy took his hand giving it a small squeeze that comforted him. The space plane came to  a landing on the green hill. John came over to the hatch then pressed in the buttons. The doors opened before the Robinsons into a dark blue room face to face with a  man in a pitch black suit except for the white handkerchief and the white tie standing alongside a latino man in a blue suit.

"I kept my end of the contract, Connor," the man said. Smith felt  he was feet away from the devil.  "Now you have to fulfill your end."

"Nick, Nick," Connor said. "I will. It's my fantasy after all."

"Good," Nick said, then returned to the smaller craft.

The door closed behind Nick. The hair on Smith's skin raised up in anticipation. To him, it seemed as though time had frozen and there was terror in his mind. Screaming in his mind that something didn't seem right. It felt like he had seen the devil in a different incarnation. No one talked about contracts in public that openly. The Robinsons were coming back out of the Jupiter 2 with a luggage for the bare necessities. Four days worth of it. The air was electrified around Smith. The pilot approached the two groups then began to speak while the Robot approached Smith.

The Robot pat on Smith's shoulder, lightly.

"Are you alright in there?" The Robot asked. 

"Fine," Smith said, as Connor walked ahead of the family. "Not fine, just bothered."

"Don't let your alarm get in the way of being  happy," The Robot said.

"When am I ever not happy?" Smith asked. "I don't like what you are insinuating."

"When we are somewhere or met someone that makes them happy, you find reasons why not to be," The Robot said. 

"Someone has to play private detective to make sure they're not being manipulated," Smith replied.

"Smith, are you going to get your belongings?" Don asked, coming over to the older man's side.

"Course not," Smith said. "I am not staying long on this breakable paradise."

Don chuckled, shaking his head, bemused at the doctor's reply.

"Suit yourself," Don said, then joined the rest.

Smith frowned then walked ahead.

"This is going to be a long week," the Robot said, wheeling his way after the Robinsons.

They came out of the door then went down a series of steps. John was greeted with a long necklace of flower petals as he walked on. The natives of the station all shared smiles. Being offered immediately to take his luggage was surprising. There was a certain warmth radiating from the line of people. Will and Penny were handed refreshments. Penny took a sip from her glass then had a shiver as the feeling of summer rolled in her stomach and she could feel that she was on the beach already while following her parents. Will seemed delighted by his sip. Smith and the Robot lagged behind. The Robot was covered in pink, yellow, and blue necklaces around his neck collar and Smith had none.

Maureen noticed a very short man standing alongside a taller man. They were dressed in white, the taller one had a black tie and the short one had a black bowtie. Neither of them were white which was different from the white humanoids they had came across in their plight in space. It was nice for a change to see a darker person commanding a space station for once. The taller man seemed to be speaking to his friend with a concerned, almost worried look on his face and had graying dark hair. They came to the side across from Connor. Smith took a glass off the tray of the passing waiter then turned his attention in the direction that everyone was faced and almost dropped the glass at the stark, familiar man. He managed to keep it in his hands without making a scene.

"My dear guests, I am Mr Roarke, your host," Roarke introduced himself. "Welcome to fantasy island!" he added with a smile and held his glass up then the others followed suit as Smith had a thousand yard stare at him.


	3. Chapter 3

The bungalow's were by the outside white houses with plants growing on the fences and the inside of the guest bungalows are aqua blue. Smith got his separate bungalow. Don was anticipating the outlandish, absurd accusations regarding the island from the doctor and none had came forward. Just a very unusual stare toward Roarke. Don and Judy had each their own bungalow - a matter that had been decided by Judy - and the Robot was with the children. The children had their bungalow connected to their parent's. Don was observing the apartment with rapid attention. He was heavily considering which fantasy that he could play out here.

He was in a buttoned up Hawaiian shirt looking out the window in a seemingly happy demeanor.

_knock_

Don turned from the bedroom window then went out of the doorway.

_knock_

Don came to the door then grabbed a hold on the handle.

_knock_

"Mr Roarke," Don said.  "And. . ."

"Tattoo," Tattoo said, with a smile.

"Major West," Roarke said. "I have come about your fantasy."

"That one has been on my mind for the past two years. . ." Don said, then stepped aside. "come in."

"No, I know what it is," Roarke said. "You see, Will wrote about everyone's fantasies in his paper."

"My fantasy might be different," Don said. "A lot of things can happen in a year."

"I am certain that you would like to return to Earth as a hero and leave a starchart of your location," Roarke said, then took out the starchart from behind his back holding it out. The look on Don's face said it was his fantasy. Don looked up from the starchart toward the well dressed older man. "This is a four day visit."

"Wait," Don said, taking the starchart. "These are the last coordinates we were at before we went into the wormhole!"

"And the Jupiter 2 return to that location after everyone's fantasy is over," Roarke said.

 "You can bring us to Earth," Don said. "All of us."

"Not everyone can make it," Tattoo said.

"One," Roarke said, holding his finger up. "Anything more than that will cost your family very dearly."

"So it's just me who can go there," Don said. "Much as I like to go alone. . . I need the Robot with me to make them believe."

Roarke nodded, understandingly.

"You can meet me outside the central house in two hours," Roarke said.

"And the others?" Don asked. "Do they know about it?"

"No," Roarke said. "They are more else occupied with their fantasies. . ." he paused, troubled. "I am startled by your doctor."

"He is always that way," Don said.

"No, no," Roarke said, softly as he shook his head. "His fantasy. It's very simple. Easily granted."

"Simple," Don repeated, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Repeating as if he wanted to make sure he heard it right. " _Simple_."

"I am curious about this fantasy . . . The most simplest one I had to grant. . . Perhaps the only one," Roarke said. "Has he lived _all_ his fantasies?"

"You can say that in a way," Don said, amused. "Sitting back and enjoying the sun, isn't he?"

"Artificial sun," Roarke said.

"That sounds like Smith," Don said. "Being lazy."

"I admit," Roarke said. "I was expecting differently from him. The last fantasy I granted. . ."

"The last what?" Don asked, concerned.

"Let's just say the island is not only available in space," Tattoo said.

"Thank you for answering my question," Roarke said. "I look forward to seeing you again, Major West."

"You are going to see me in two hours," Don said.

"Julie will bring you to the place," Roarke said. "I have other fantasies to help your family begin. You understand."

"Understood," Don said.

"Enjoy your fantasy," Roarke said.

Roarke smiled then walked away with Tattoo back over to the black and red cart. Don closed the door with a shake of his head. Don came toward the large window drawing the curtains back then opened the window. He watched the cart go ahead down the road. The smooth, summer air came through the open window crashing against his face. Don smiled with a happy sigh. It reminded him of Earth with the greenery, Everything was about to go as smoothly as he wanted. For once, there wasn't going to be anyone threatening the family or the Jupiter 2.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier before everyone went to their fantasies, they had lunch around the table outside in the summer weather surrounded by other guests enjoying a meal. Tattoo was flirting with a humanoid cat couple across from the Robinsons and Roarke was in a discussion with a humanoid creature resembling bigfoot towering over him. Smith was quietly chowing down on the several pieces of pie decorating his plate that were set side by side. Will shook his head in bemusement and Don was twisting his fork into the banana pie looking off into the distance ever so dreamily. He was making a hole in the slice earning laughter from Penny and Judy. The Robot was resting behind Will with his long arms resting inside his shell. 

"I heard you came here before on Earth," Don said.

Smith lowered the piece of cheesecake.

"Once," Smith said. "I was Will's age. Wanted to be biggest crime boss there was and then I learned it wasn't my kind of lifestyle."

"A mob boss," Don said, with a laugh. "That makes perfect sense."

Smith raised his brow then lowered it down and took a bite from the cheese cake.

"More like imperfect," Judy said, looking at Smith in disbelief. "You must have been spent some time as a mob doctor."

Smith paused, briefly considering, then nodded.

"Maureen and I are going to be gone for a few days," John said, his attention going onto Judy. "So we asked for Mr Roarke to watch over the children."

"We won't get into trouble," Penny said.

"The last time I heard that, you became part of a painting and we had to get you out of it," Maureen said, earning a chuckle from the teenager.

 "My fantasy isn't going to get me into trouble," Penny insisted.

"What _is_ your fantasy?" John asked.

Penny glanced over toward Will then back toward John.

"That is something private," Penny said. "Very private."

"Will I disapprove of it?" John asked.

"No," Penny said.

"You came here to worry about your own fantasy," Judy said. "Daddy, let us kids worry."

"Looks llike we get to worry about you afterwards," Maureen said, light heartedly.

The Robinsons erupted into laughter as the camera panned back.

* * *

"---Hell to pay if anything happens to them," Smith then corrected looking over to see Don and the Robot were headed their way then turned his attention on to Roarke with a innocent expression. "Happens to me, I mean."

 Don came along with the Robot.

"Rest assured, Doctor Smith. . . " Roarke said, placing a hand on the man's back and guided him away from the house. "Long as visitors are on my island then no harm will come to them." Roarke glanced over toward the two. "Sorry, it seems I am very busy, Julie will bring you to your fantasy." then turned his attention on to Smith.

They walked underneath the long, over reaching branches to the tall trees. The expected flick from Smith didn't come as the two vanished from Don's line of sight. The two friends exchanged a baffled glance then shrugged it off. The Robot levitated his way up the stairs alongside Don. It was Don who opened the door first then held it open for the Robot. The Robot floated his way into the interior of the sprawling building that had long, columns keeping up the cieling. Don looked around to see hanging portraits with dangling plants inside pots that were connected to black chains hooked into the cieling. A young woman in a two piece white suit and had broad shoulders appeared around the corridor as children in primary blue outfits with white designs decorations rushed past her. Compared to them, Don was in a formal Military outfit complete with the hat. Don tipped the rim of his hat forward with a smile.

"And you must be Julie," Don said, earning a wide and pleasant smile from the woman.

"Right this way, Major West, Robinson Robot," Julie said, gesturing toward the door.

"And our ride to Earth is behind the door?" Don asked.

"No," Julie said. "It is the door."

"Behind that door is a portal to somewhere else," The Robot said. "There is not a room."

Julie opened the door to reveal a room that had various furniture inside of it.

"Doesn't look like a portal," Don said.

"My sensors detect there is a portal," The Robot said, following the two into the room. 

"The entrance to your fantasy is behind this door," Julie said, escorting them to a clear see-through door that had a view of a landing padd.

Julie opened the door before them with her hand linked behind her back. The camera panned outside of the central house. Will tripped out of the small cart then turned around and picked up the plastic purple binder from the seat.  He ran into the house shifting the binder in his arms pressed against his side. The binder was full of starcharts leading up to the current one they had on hand. The door slammed shut behind Will. He ran ahead sliding the second door open. Will tripped and fell over a chair leg dropping the thick binder. He got up to his feet then picked it up into his  hand holding onto the handle.

"Don!" Will called, bolting the door open and ran after him as smoke drifted into the room. "Don!"

The Robot stopped in his tracks and so did Don at the sound of Will's voice.

"Danger, Major West!" The Robot announced, waving his arms in the air. "Danger!"

"Will!" Don shouted, then ran back in the direction of Will's voice.

When Don came to the source of Will's voice, the thick smoke had retreated from the scene to reveal Will's figure on the center of the padd. Will was laid on the ground unconscious. Don came to his side then checked for a pulse. Will wasn't breathing. Don began to perform CPR on the young boy. Julie looked down sadly on them as the Robot came over. Julie sighed, closing her eyes then reopened them with a regretful expression on her face and shook her head. She looked on toward where a figure dressed in white had been behind the door watching the scene unfold, disappointed. This same figure walked away. Don did another chest compression. Will's eyes opened wide and he coughed several times then took in several gasps of air.

"You . . . forgot . . . the starcharts," Will said, holding the purple binder up above him.

Don sighed, relieved.

"Don't scare me like that!" Don said.

"Sorry," Will breathed.

"Look, you've left out on your fantasy," Don said.

"My fantasy is having fun with my friends," Will said.

"Major West. . ." Julie said. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Don asked.

"Your party is going to lose someone very close to them after their fantasies are over," Julie said. "Possibly forever."

Roarke's words echoed,  " _Anything more than that will cost your family very dearly."_

Don's face fell.

"Who?" Don asked.

"It could be yourself, Professor Robinson, Mrs Robinson . . ." Julie said. "The sacrifice doesn't discriminate. The dominoes are now falling and you can't stop it,"  Don helped Will up to his feet. "I am sorry."

"I--I can reverse it if I go back with you," Will said.

"Unfortunately, once a fantasy starts, we can't intervene until it is over," Julie said. "You have to see it through."

"But this isn't my fantasy," Will said.

"Your fantasy is to have some fun," Julie said. "Count this as a shared experience."

"FREEZE" a woman's voice from behind the two. They turned toward the source of the voice to see it was a security guard. "The two of you! With your hands up above your head!"

"There are three of us---" Don turned and looked over to see that Julie was no where in sight. "You are right, there are two of us. . ." He shifted toward the source of the security officer then held his hands up. "Major West of the Jupiter 2."

The security guard glanced over toward the boy.

"And this kid must be Will Robinson," The security guard said.

"Yes, sir," Will said, holding his hands up with a nod. 

"What is that?"  the security guard crept forward slowly toward them with the  gun aimed at them.

"This old thing. . ." Will said, holding it up. "It's a binder. Full of starcharts."

Don stepped in the way of Will, protectively. It wasn't uncommon for aliens to question them and take a member of them hostage. For all he knew, he might night be on Earth and if he was, Will would be taken away into the Orphanage for boys for four days. He stared back at the woman, challengingly. His hands ready to fight if she were wanting a fight over Will. Unlike John who would just stand there and let the woman approach Will, Don wasn't going to allow a chance of it happening. He lowered his hand to his side then Will handed the binder to Don. Don handed the binder to the security guard. The woman took out her reading glasses, flipped the pages, and observed the plastic.

"This is where we're at," Don said, as she came to the last page. "Right now."

The security officer's eyes glanced over toward the silent robot then back on the paper.  Don's eyes glanced over toward the Robot, half tense, half afraid, and worried for that matter. Will could feel the tense made everyone uneasy and just about to start a unnecessary fight then run away if it came down to it. He heard his heartbeat beating loudly against his ears.  She scanned the paper with her eyes then glanced up and took the glasses off carefully moving them into her pocket.

"This looks like something Alpha Control uses when determining where the Jupiter 2 is, or for that matter, _when_ ," The security guard handed the binder back to him.  "But it's more elaborate the way they got it set up on the board."

" _When_ are we by the way?" Don asked.

"2000," The security guard said, as smiles grew on their faces.

"We made it," Will said. "We made it to the right time!"

"This does not feel as satisfying as I had thought it would be," The Robot said.

"Hold on," Don said. "We have some business to take care of. Can you lead us to who's in charge of Alpha Control right now?"

"I can take you to the briefing room and get the general," The security guard said. "You are lucky. . . I don't come out to check the landing padd every night."

"We must be," Will said, glancing up toward Don with a smile.  "We must be."

* * *

After years of struggling to get to Alpha Centauri, Smith's occasional expected sabotage to direct them to Earth, and space getting in the way, they were back in Alpha Control. The air was hopeful, bright, and military as it had been when they had left. Don was tapping his fingers along the table leaned into the seat. Will was in a separate room being interviewed by a officer. The Robot was resting beside Don. Don bolted to his feet stopping the chair from spinning as General Squires entered the room. Don saluted the man as did the Robot and the salutes were returned.

"Major West," Squires said.

"General Squires," Don said. "It's good to see a familiar face around here."

"What are you here for?" Squires asked. 

"Our starcharts," Don said, sliding the binder forward. "We have explored so many planets since we got lost. We've met . . ." Don shook his head. "I can't decide where to begin. Hell, you might not believe the things I have seen."

"We've seen lots of things," The Robot said.

"Most of them were handled diplomatically," Don said.

"No, I mean," Squires said. "Why are you here?"

"It's temporary," Don said. "We're just here for four days."

"Is this for a alien invasion?"  Squires asked.

"No, sir," Don said.

"Major West attempted to make a return to Earth in 1999 and never made it to the landing padd," Squires said. "Every time we make contact with a member of the Jupiter 2 party, there is aliens headed our way and we have to fire on the Jupiter 2."

"That is because we had to go back for our stowaway," Don said.  "Couldn't exactly leave him dancing in space forever. . . And yes, that does happen often."

"You mean to tell me that traitor wasn't thrown out the airlock?" Squires said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Still alive and screaming," Don said, nodding. The word traitor nicely fit the man.

"Even if I could believe that, that is just too convenient," Squires said.

The hard worn patience that Don had developed from dealing with threatening space individuals kicked in. He took in a sigh with his hands on the table and shook his head.

"I hate to do this, but if you don't believe me then believe him," Don said.

"Then believe my tapes," The Robot said, using Smith's voice. "Believe me now, hmmm? General Squires?"

"That damn bastard is still alive," Squires said, seating down into the chair in shock. He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh god," he was utterly floored looking toward Don as it fully hit him.  "You're living with a shell of a man."

"My last scan of his brainwaves indicated that there was no harm done to his mind," The Robot said, returning to his normal voice. "But not fit to stand trial. He is mentally incompetent."

"You just said there was no harm done to his mind," Squires said, bewildered with his hands placed on the table and his eyebrows raised.

"I did," The Robot agreed. "My tapes will explain everything."

"I look forward to it," Squires said, eying the two. "I will get the right people to it."

Squires stood up from the chair then went out the door.

The door was slightly ajar to reveal Squires was speaking to another officer in uniform in a low tone of voice. The air in the room relaxed out of the tense and uneasy atmosphere. Everything didn't look out of the ordinary. Nothing did for that matter around Alpha Control. Teenagers were not in control of the base. Don stood up then waked toward the window with his hands linked behind his back. There was a replica of the Jupiter 2 laying behind the window except it was larger and more wider than before. There were technicians working on it on the clock with ladders beneath them. It dawned on Don that Alpha Control was trying again to send another family to Alpha Centauri.

"At least I can get new tapes," The Robot said.

"And we're not going to be alone when we reach Alpha Centauri," Don said, as the Robot came over to his side.

"If you fail: try, try, try again until you do not," The Robot said. "And my sensors detect change. Change I like."

"You and me both," Don said, looking up toward the Robot in a good mood. "You and me both, Robot."

* * *

The Robot's tapes checked out. And just for this short period of time, Don was thrilled. He had dreamed of this day happening for so long that it felt surreal. Partially feeling like it couldn't be real. He pinched himself three times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Will spent the night inside the Jupiter 3 with the Robot and Don spent the first night in years on a bunk bed. He slept like a baby through the night surrounded by allies even knowing no one was out to get him. No one was going to kill Don. The surreal feeling still lingered into the morning. His uniform was cleaned and smelled brand new. Like it hadn't gone through years worth of space travel. At what cost did this happiness come at? Don was hoping that the cost would be himself, not a member of the Robinsons. The Robot sadly didn't count as a lifeform. The Robot counted as a artificial intelligence according to one of the technicians that he had spoken to after picking him up from Robotology lab that morning. Don looked at a mirror beaming from ear to ear after attending a important ceremony while singing to himself.

Will bolted into the room sending the door ajar.

"Don!" Will said. "You won't believe what the Jupiter 3 looks by the inside."

"I can believe what it looks like without getting a tour of it," Don said. "For now on. . . it's Lieutenant Colonel West," Don turned away from the mirror toward Will with a smile as he shifted his black tie into place. "Colonel West," he added proudly. A look of awe spread on the boy's face. "at your service."

"And you weren't given a full promotion to  Colonel?" Will asked.

"They'll give it to me when everyone is home," Don said.  "Everyone."

"You deserve it," Will said.

"Don't I ever," Don said. "And did your grandparents come in?"

"Oh, they did," Will said. "They're going to be here very shortly."

"I hope they don't have to squeeze  in," Don said. "The press is swarming in."

"You're holding a press conference?" Will asked.

"No," Don said. "Alpha Control is holding it." he turned toward the mirror then fiddled with his tie. "How do I look?"

"Excellent," Will said.

The door slightly opened forward.

"Colonel West?" came a woman's voice.

Don turned toward the doorway.

"I am ready," Don said. "Don't wait for me to introduce to the grandparents, Will."

Will nodded.

"I won't," Will said. "Pardon me, miss." Will walked past the woman taking the silent Robot with him.

"Major Connel," Don said. "I was under the impression the conference was going to start in a hour and a half."

"The press came here bright and early," Connel said.

"They must be really hungry to know how we made it ," Don said, jokingly. 

"Not every day do lost colonists come back from space," Connel said. "You got your opening statement ready?"

 "I had it ready since yesterday," Don said. "I rehearsed it this morning."

"Good," Connel said. "The conference will start in the next five minutes outside Alpha Control."

Connel closed the door then left. Don faced the mirror looking back at his new medals that had been given to him. Some of which were newly made just for this kind of occasion. What the Robot's tapes had reported was must have been glowing in terms of his part. Don sighed, straightening his tie one last time then faced the door. He came toward the door then opened and walked out the doorway. He made his way down the corridor. He looked out the window to see the center park. The green grass, the small circular pond, and the large sprawling tree had apples dangling from it. Small birds were hopping along the ground. The sound of familiar chirping set his mind at ease. The birds weren't any unusually large, they lacked two extra pairs of eyes (or four for that matter) with a slightly larger head or strangely colored body. The familiar gray rabbits were perked in the corner of the enclosed miniature park by a large hole near the corner. Don wore a smile turning his attention off the scene. 

"Colonel West!" A stranger came running toward his side.

Don turned toward the man.

"Yes?" Don asked.

"Don't,"  the stranger said.

"Don't what?" Don asked, concerned.

"Don't stay here long," The man said. "Don't let the kid out of your sight after this conference."

"Is there something I should know?" Don asked, as the stranger looked both ways.

"I. . ." the man started. "There are aliens who like for the Robinsons to fail."

"Miserably," Don then added. "I assume." 

The stranger nodded.

"If I were you. . ." The stranger said. "I would make sure that whoever the kid is with, they are thoroughly protected."

"They will," Don said. "I appreciate this."

"Enjoy your paradise while it lasts," the stranger said.

"Colonel West!" Don turned his attention forward the source of the voice.

"Hold on," Don said, then started to turn toward the stranger. "I didn't catch--" He stopped seeing the stranger was gone. "Your name."

Don turned away from where the stranger had been then went on toward where Connel had called for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, the title of the story CAME DIRECTLY WORD FOR WORD FROM MR ROARKE IN A EPISODE FROM FANTASY ISLAND.

"You are telling me that Mr Roarke brought you here?" came General Grant's reply.

Don was seated in the chair in front of the general. It was his second day back on Earth and there were even more questions about his story being thrown around. Ranging about Cosmonium, being cloned as androids, being cloned period, and all the first contacts they had. Squires nameplate had been replaced for Grant's on the desk signalling a change in authority. The desk was flowerly rather than full of pictures all over the place and momentoes. Grant was in his late forties, a black man, with his hands clasped together on the table. The room was light green instead of a friendly blue in the background that made everything seem formal. The last time Don was here, it had been to be personally told that he was assigned to Jupiter 2.

"Yes," Don said. "He did."

"I find that hard to believe since Mr Roarke is not a space man," Grant said.

"I am not suggesting that he is a space man," Don said.

"You are implying," Grant said. "He is here on Earth giving people their fantasies."

"Did you read the information the Robot gave?" Don asked. "The information reflect what I said."

"That, it does," Grant said, leaning back into the chair. "What you just told me won't do."

"You mean to say that no one wants to believe that Mr Roarke is a entity of some kind," Don said.

"No one outside this facility is ready to believe that," Grant said. "Officially, we don't know how you came back. Unofficially, we have the story logged."

Don leaned back into the chair rubbing  his chin looking down toward the floor.

"And arriving on the landing padd?" Don asked.

"We can make the evidence appear regarding the group's return," Grant said, standing up then held his hand out. "Otherwise, you should enjoy the last two days of your fantasy."

Don reached his hand out taking a hold onto Grant's hand then shook it.

"I will,"  Donn said, certainly. "I will."

* * *

The scene panned over to a park. Will was situated in between his grandparents who had grayed hair and seemed to be well aged on a picnic blanket. From behind them there was men in suits with their hands clasped in their lap wearing sunglasses. They were more of secret service than anything with gray objects in one of their ears that curled down to the side of their neck. Will peeked his eyes from the novel to look at the Earthly animals from ahead.  Some people were having picnics, some were jogging, a couple were sitting on park benches, and a few were walking their dogs. It was still two days into being on Earth, again. After all those times that he had a limited visit to Earth with Smith and his siblings when ironing out deals with aliens, he felt like he belonged in this scenery. The year was right, the date was right, and people knew about him.

"So, how is Johnny?" Will looked up from the novel.

"He is doing fine," Will said.

"And Maureen?" the older woman asked, concerned.

"Mom and Dad are having some time with each other, they deserve it," Will said. "We've been doing well lost in space."

"That they do," grandma Robinson said. "And your sisters?" 

"They are more stronger than I am," Will said. "More self restraint than I do."

"Now that's our girls," Grandpa Robinson said, as a bright smile grew on his face.

The family resemblance between Grandpa Robinson and John seemed more apparent when he smiled. The two men shared similarities and contrasted against each other in their aesthetic. Grandma Robinson was a buff, grayed woman while Grandpa Robinson was a thin but reasonably muscular aging man. John was like a merged version of them that complimented their unique characteristics. He could see his father from the two of them. He can imagine his grandparents in their youth with brighter hair, youthful skin, and outfits that screamed the era they had lived in over forty-four years ago. Their outfits screamed the 1950's with a little upgrade to the 1990's. Modern but very old as they were. 

Will took a bite out of his BLT with the  carefully closed novel placed beside him. The grandparent Robinsons were rather happy and elated. The kind of happiness that hadn't been seen on their faces in years since their son and his family vanished off into space reportedly killed in action. Grandma Robinson was leaned against Grandpa  Robinson's shoulder with her arms wrapped around his long, thin shoulder. Grandpa Robinson held onto her larger hand. Will took another bite from the sandwich observing the familiar surroundings. It was fresh and noisy. A kind of familiarity to the young boy. Noisy birds from the tree was a comforting aspect of Earthly life. The familiar, unique bird caws was filling the air. For once in his space childhood, Will didn't feel his danger senses tingling. He didn't hear them for that matter. The Robot was turned off beside the two Robinsons as his energy pack was laid on the picnic blanket. 

"Honey," Grandma Robinson said. "Put the Robot's power pack back on."

"Would you like to pay for a couple more tapes?" Grandpa Robinson asked.

"Yes," Grandma Robinson said. "He is a better protector than we humans are."

"And humans aren't," Grandpa Robinson said. "I protected my family and agents have done the same for the white house for decades."

A  series of loud shots rang through the park.

Grandpa Robinson lunged forward grabbing onto the boy acting as his shield as did Grandma Robinson. Holes appeared in Will's large book as the Robot silently stood there behind them. Pieces of the food flew up in the air. Joggers fell to the ground with a scream. One agent started to take out their gun but fell unexpectedly to the grass while the other used a tree as his shield then fired back at the direction the bullets were coming from. Grandma Robinson reached out grabbing onto the power pack then bolted toward the Robot placing the energy pack onto his side. She fell  down to the grass with a pained cry. The Robot's arms flailed out and sent a large bolt of electricity where the firing was coming from. Bullets riddled through the Robot's back hull. The bullets stopped in his torso as several of them broke the circular glass head into pieces.

"Sweetie!" Grandpa Robinson shouted, as the loud and ear splitting shooting stopped. 

Will was covering his ears.

"Danger has been neutralized, Will Robinson," His arms went back into his shell.

"Grandma!" Will shouted, coming toward the bleeding woman's side.

"I am fine,"  Grandma Robinson replied. "I am fine. It's just a graze."

She was covering the side of her waist as a agent took out a long, bulky object from his pocket. Grandpa Robinson applied pressure to the wound as blood seeped through his fingers. The Robot wheeled his way in front of the group, riddled in holes, acting as a shield in case there were more bullets. His long, gray bars rotated and the orange light fixtures glowed on the bars as he spoke not just the grill. Grandpa Robinson looked up toward the Robot with a look of dread holding on to his wife. A ambulance sped by the park coming to a complete stop by the road. A gurney was carried toward the scene as Will was horrified staring at his injured grandma trying to comfort him. Will was shell shocked. Unable to make a move  as she squeezed his grandfather's hand. Will distinctively remembered being put aside by a EMT and his grandfather sticking by. The Robot guided Will to the ambulance.

Will watched his grandma be lifted into the ambulance

A police officer stepped by Will and the Robot.

"Robot, make sure he gets to Alpha Control," Grandpa Robinson said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said, as the well aged man boarded the transport sticking by grandma Robinson's side. The Robot placed a claw on Will's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Will shook his head, watching the white and red van speed away.

"No," Will said, shaking his head. "I want to go back to my folks."

"Earth is a dangerous place to be, Will Robinson," The Robot said.

"Robinson Robot, Will Robinson," Officer Fellows said. "Right this way. I will be escorting you to Alpha Control."

Will turned his attention at the slowly growing small ambulance and another park by the sidewalk. EMT'S headed toward the scene for the remaining injured. Police cars were gathering around the scenery. Agent Fredrick  was leaned against a tree getting his bearings with his large phone set by his side. Will turned back in the direction of  Fellows then followed him to the police cruiser. Will went into the back seat.

"Hey,um, Robot," Fellows said. "Would you like a ride in the trunk?"

"I am more than capable off heading my way there," The Robot said. "You do not know how to disassemble me."

The Robot wheeled his way in the direction of Alpha Control.

Will seated into the back seat of the police cruiser watching the Robot wheeling away. Fellows took off his hat then looked both ways then sped off from the crime scene leaving the hat behind on the road. Fellows unbuttoned his uniform then discarded to the side. He looked over to see his gun on the passenger seat. He looked over toward the boy who seemed distant. It was a shame that such a young man was going to die in such a untimely manner. But it had to be done if the employers wanted the Robinsons to fail and lose their morale. A sure way of sabotaging the  mission. 

Fellows drove down the street taking turns that Will didn't recognize.

"I think we're not supposed to go here to get to Alpha Control," Will said.

"This is a short cut," Fellows said. "Trust me," he looked over his shoulder toward Will with a reassuring smile. "I take it when there is bad traffic."

"Traffic," Will repeated. "I missed that part of Earth."

"Seeing cars stuck in a line, honking, people swearing, and seeing just out of their cars socializing rather than driving?" Fellows asked.

"It's a good aspect," Will said. "Seeing people like you walking around going to work or going home or going somewhere."

"I thought astronauts wouldn't miss that," Fellows said. 

"It's the little things," Will remarked, his eyes on the front view window watching Fellows hand move from the steering wheel.

Fellows came to a stop in the middle of a alley then slowly took his gun out and when he turned toward Will.

"Got any last---" Fellows started.

The side door was wide open and he saw the boy's figure running down the alley. 

"Ah shit!" Fellows swore.

Fellows drove backwards after the boy. If he wasn't going to succeed shooting him then he was going to run the boy over.  Will was running away fast as he could sparing a glance over his shoulder to see what was going on. He crashed into a young woman with books making them to the ground. Will stacked the books in a neatly made line very quickly then gave her a apology and ran off. The woman was taken back watching him run away. Fellows was glaring in the direction of the young boy as he turned the sirens on. The red and blue sirens wailed quite loudly in the street. Will vanished on the left turn. The sign on the corner read "Dead end" and Fellows smirked to himself.

"Got you concerned, kid," Fellows said, taking the same turn.

After the turn was taken, Fellows was faced with a most terrifying sight. He stopped the police cruiser seeing the colonel staring back at him with murderous eyes and Will was in the back seat. Don was in a black mustang that lacked a roof staring back in the direction of Fellows in a very determined manner and there were a lot of police cars behind him. The sign had been purposely placed for a car chase earlier that had gone on for more than twenty-four hours. Don was more intimidating with the stare back at the would-be murderer. Fellows swerved away from the scene speeding off fast as he could. Don turned away from the steering wheel then looked toward the calming down boy. Police cars sped past him headed after Fellows's police cruiser.

"Are you okay, Will?" Don asked.

Will slowly shook his head.

* * *

It was midnight.

Fellows was behind bars waiting for the end.

His employers were unique people, people that he theorized were responsible for the loss of the Jupiter due to their human appearance that didn't look human but more as a meat suit. It was a way of blending in and not seeming to be alarming to their accomplice. They made some claims to have millions of dollars in exchange for playing in his part in making sure the Robinsons failed. A payment that he could have easily acquired if it wasn't for Will being so observant. The kid paid attention. Fellows would give him that. His head raised at the sudden arrival by the bars and the call from one of the officers, "You have a visitor."

The visitor was a woman in a two piece suit and blonde hair that seemed to shine. Her face didn't seem that human perhaps it was the lack of eyebrows, her green lips stood out like a sore thumb, and when light landed on her blue suit it showed question marks. Her blonde hair was held up in a pony tail. He stood up coming toward the bars. He came to a stop placing his hands on the gray, rough bars with a scared expression on his face. One that indicated that his employer was a very dangerous force. He was a dark man in a very dark situation.

"Miss Degonstine," Fellows greeted her.

"Mr Fellows, you've failed us," Degonstine said.

"I will do better next time," Fellows said. "It won't be as bad as this. Please."

"There won't be another try from you," Degonstine said.

"I need another try," Fellows said. "I am the only man who can blend in---"

"The last Earthling we hired for the mission failed us," Degonstine said. "He woke the Robinsons up instead of letting them to die."

"Self-preservation was strong in that one," Fellows said. "Not as much as I am."

"You would still like to help us," Degonstine said.

"Yes," Fellows said. "I don't have much choice on this matter."

Degonstine slid forth a small bottle.

"What is it?" Fellows asked, taking it out then glanced up toward the woman.

"It's your ticket out of here," Degonstine said. "Drink all of it. If you really want to fulfill this mission and die with your family taken care for the rest of their lives, you are going to take it."

Fellows unscrewed the lid then took a sip.

"Hmm," Fellows said. "Very sweet." He looked up toward Degonstine. "Thanks."

"Your sons better not make me regret it," Degonstine said, then walked out of the room leaving him to the small bottle.

* * *

It was day three into Don's heroic fantasy.

Will was still at Alpha Control with the Robot where it was more safe for him than being out in public.

Don splashed water on his face then looked up toward the mirror.

He had a grip on the sink staring off toward the mirror. How would John be knowing all this happened?  He wouldn't like it and he wouldn't be happy if he knew his mother had been in the hospital recovering from gun shot wounds with his father by her side. He would be upset that anything happened to his parents He wouldn't be happy to know his son was threatened by a stranger and this time it wasn't because of Smith's involvement. Mainly it was because of a corrupt cop. He was going to tell them either way about what happened in the four missing days, it was only a matter of time _when_ he did.  

Don was in a hotel room bathroom.

It was a luxury that was harmless and both quite safe.

Four walls were around him as were paintings, potted plants, and a fresh cup of coffee.

He wasn't being secretly watched by hidden cameras around the room. No one was keeping him imprisoned against his free will and he was expecting that to happen anytime soon. Any Earth like planets with civilization tended to trap him and the Robinsons. The loud and noisy cars outside reminded him that he was safe. And yet even as safe as he was on Earth, Don didn't feel safe. He drew the curtains back then raised the blinds. He saw the cars passing by the hotel. Birds were flying in a curve past the scenery. Why did he not feel safe on Earth? Maybe it was being shaken up that Will was in a shooting that could have gotten killed and was chased by a corrupt cop. His stomach was still twisted up over it.

He considered whether telling John and Maureen about what happened after this was over. Should he tell them? He was heavily considering it when there was a knock at the door. Don dabbed at his face then put on his shirt and buttoned it up. He opened the door then looked down where he saw a brown box with light yellow string and a small note on the top. His gut screamed not to pick it up. Could someone be out to get him? Now that he wasn't in Alpha Control or surrounded by fellow officers. It was obvious that people were out to kill him and Will. Kill him, the Robinsons lose a pilot and the chances of the Jupiter 2's untimely demise rose significantly.  Kill Will, John and Maureen wouldn't be as happy and their souls would be crushed going to Alpha Centauri without him. Struggling to move along to their intended destination. Lots of crying nights from Maureen would be expected. John would be consoling her while Don was distant and looking back at what he could have done to avoid the tragedy. 

Don came over with a broom then tapped on the box multiple times just to be sure.

He  didn't hear out of the ordinary ticking.

Space caution said to be extremely careful about the simplest objects so he slid it away toward the railing. Don shoved the box off the edge  with another tap and he watched it fall off. There was a loud explosion that made him fall back to the rug. Smoke drifted from above where the box had exploded. Don got up to his feet then looked over the railing to see a crowd was gathering. The box had fallen on a motorcycle that was sent all over the place. A long, dark handle landed beside Don. He looked down to see the burned wheels landing to the road rolling forward. Don breathed in and out with a grip on the railing. His space wariness gut had came in handy. Before the Jupiter 2, if he had been given a box on his doorstep then he would have picked it up and opened it to his death. He could have died today but he didn't. Don slid down alongside the railing taking in breaths.

* * *

"Three days," Grant's female companion said, standing by the door with a large window that displayed Will reading a novel in a seat in a children's room. "And he has been part of gun violence."  
  
 "Doctor Addams, care to tell me how this will effect him in the long run," Grant said. "If he is never going to want to hold a gun again. Never going to hold a laser pistol to defend himself."  
  
Addams looked toward Will then back.    
  
"I can't say for certain," Addams said. "What I can say is that he will need time to heal and recover. He needs to hear his grandmother's status."  
  
"He got the report a hour ago," Grant said, then looked on to the boy. "I hope this doesn't make Will feel anymore unsafe here."  
  
"If he can't feel safe in public then who's to say that he will feel that this planet is home?" Addams asked. "He could consider himself a space castaway rather than a native of a planet."  
  
"What can you do for him?" Grant asked.  
  
"I can't do much," Addams said. "Tell him that he is not alone and protect him might help."

"You're saying he needs to go back to the Jupiter 2," Grant said. "He can't go back fast enough."  
  
"Colonel West is a member of the space castaways," Addams said. "my session with the boy told me that he feels safe around him."  
  
"Not much?" Grant asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You can make miracles out of straw and paper."  
  
"Will is a unique case, General," Addams said. "He is not like typical children his age. Not every child is exasperated with space and its dangers these days."  
  
"Kids want to go up there, Will wants to go down from there," Grant said.  
  
"How is Will Robinson?" came the Robot's voice from behind him.  
  
"Holding himself together quite well," Addams said.

"Be careful," Grant said. "Officer Fellows went missing last night.  Cameras show he had a visitor who didn't reappear exiting the police department." he rubbed his chin then shook his head, bothered. "The word that is going around  how he escaped is ridiculous. But on the other hand, the most plausible and logical one is even more absurd."

"How do you believe he escaped?" The Robot asked.

"He turned into water," Grant said.

"You are right," The Robot. "That does not compute."

"It's the only logical explanation," Grant said. "Becoming transparent like a ghost. . . I doubt it."

"Explain," The Robot said.

"The officer on duty would have heard him walking out," Grant said. "I have been told that Fellows is not the kind of man to walk out of jail without leaving a one liner."

"Will Robinson is in danger," The Robot said.

"Not presently," Grant said. "But he will be. Eventually."

"May I go in?" The Robot asked.

Addams opened the door and Grant stepped aside.

"Will needs a friend with him," Addams said. "Not a soldier."

The Robot wheeled in then Addams closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Will Robinson," the Robot announced.

Will placed the  novel down onto the counter.

"Robot!" Will said. "They fixed you up."

"Not only that," The Robot said. "I feel _great_!" his head bobbed up.

"And grandma?" Will asked.

"She is in recovery," The Robot said.

"They've gone too far," Will said. "Trying to kill my grandparents is far enough." He shook his head, his eyes closed, and his head lowered. "Innocent people!" He paced back and forth in the room.

"Colonel West had a attempt on his life a few hours ago," The Robot said.

Will came to a stop from behind the Robot who turned in his direction.

"Is he alright?" Will asked, concerned.

"Shaken but not injured," The Robot said.

"I have faced aliens who do better when it comes to life threatening situations," Will said.

"This is a case of bad planning," The Robot said, as water slipped through the long slightly wide crack in the doorway spilling over alongside the door handle. The water was brown and murky.  "The logical way to go about this would be getting you and Major West into one room then ending it there."

Will sat down into the chair.

"Like that will ever happen," Will said, as the puddle grew larger and spread. "This still terrible."

"Nothing good is going on," The Robot agreed, lowering his head. "Warning, warning," the Robot turned away from the boy toward the door. "Danger is detected."

A red hue glowed in the room.

"What is going on?" Will asked, as he saw people running by the large circular window in a blur.

"Danger, Will Robinson!" The Robot said, waving his long dark arms in the air. "Danger!"

Will's looked down spotting the brown puddle puddle in front of the door watching droplet by droplet leak out. 

"That isn't dirty water," Will commented, then jumped out of the chair. 

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "My sensors indicate it is a water based shapeshifter."

Will watched the water slowly rise up in a rounded formation taking on a shape similar to a womanly like human that grabbed onto the power pack and dropped it to the ground. The hand connected into a light brown body, the faint outline of a formal military uniform took shape, and his boots became apparent taking on a darker color from the rest of his blue suit. Will came over to the counter then kicked off a leg to the counter and turned around in the direction of  Fellows. The counter fell over to the floor sending the book down. Fellows seemed to be bemused by the  young boy's defiance. Fellows yanked the long, wooden item from Will's hand and dropped it.

"If you don't come with me, then I will have no choice. . ." Fellow's fingers became long and sharp placing onto the Robot's neck collar. "But to destroy your friend."

Will's eyes widened watching Fellows's fingers turn to water dripping down the Robot's hull.

"What?" Fellows asked. "You care about this machine?" he looked toward the Robot then toward Will. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Leave him alone," Will said.

"You're calling it a man?" Fellows asked. "I am more man than it would ever be."

Will slowly shook his head, appalled.

"You're not human nor are you a man," Will said. "You're a gender-fluid shapeshifter of some sort."

"Then what does that make you?" Fellows asked.

"A young man," Will said. "If you take your hand off my friend then I will go with you."

"Just what I wanted," Fellows said, as the trail of water treated back into his hand. 

"It will be very difficult to get out of here with me for you," Will said. "You make bad plans."

A unnaturally, wide smile grew on Fellows's face.

"You would think," Fellow said, then reached his hand out for Will's head.

The door burst open and Grant came in.

"Will--" Grant stopped then grew a puzzled look. "Doctor Addams? Colonel West?"

"We were just talking about Will's mental status," Not-Addams said, earning a nod from not Don with a hand on the young man's shoulder. 

"Where's Will?" Grant asked. 

"He went to one of the bunkers," Not Addams said. "Thought it would be the safest place to be."

"Which bunkers?" Grant asked. 

"The one that the old stairs lead down to," Not  Addams said. 

"That old bunker?" Grant grew bewildered.  "That's full of radiation!"

Grant ran by the door speeding his way through the corridor.  Fellows and Will came out of the room leaving the Robot behind then walked down the hall taking on the shapes of two tall men while Fellows's hand remained on the back of Will's neck. Addams returned to the doorway then found the Robot's power pack laying down beside it and she placed the item back onto the shell. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm wheeling forward. 

"Fellows has Will Robinson!" The Robot announced, dramatically, then turned toward Addams as the lights underneath the glass fixture glowed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fellows walked out of here with Will and no one noticed?" Don asked, turning away from the window toward the general. 

"We didn't see them," Grant said. "You were there."

"No, I just got here," Don said, walking around the room.

"Like I had said earlier," The Robot said. "Fellows has become a shapeshifter."

"At what cost?" Grant asked. "His soul? A man can't threaten a child."

"He could and he did," Don said, glancing toward the Robot then back. "He was successful this time."

Grant lowered his head, rubbing his forehead.

"We didn't anticipate that they would go down to this length," Grant said. "They are desperate."

"Desperate," Don said. "I wouldn't say that."

"Then what are they?" Grant asked.

"Getting smart," Don said. "They are going to send in a list of demands to Alpha Control by tomorrow if they haven't got their plan all cherry picked."

"There could be a way to defeat the water based shapeshifter," The Robot said.

"What is that?"  the men asked.

"I propose a park," The  Robot said. "As difficult as it would be for Will Robinson."

"The drop off could be done in a car park," Don said. 

"Preferably with grass," The Robot said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Don asked. "The grass is going to absorb them?"

"Do you have a better idea?" The Robot asked. 

"Gasoline then igniting them," Don said.

"Fire is weak to water," The Robot said.

"The chances of there being a electrical storm inside the drop off are not possible," Don said.

"That can be done," The Robot said. "But I will not propose it as it will risk everyones lives inside the building."

"If we go with any of your ideas, we're dead," Don said. "And so are you."

"This is a no win scenario," The Robot said. 

"You two have been in space for over three years," Grant said. "Can't you make a compromise?"

Don looked toward the Robot raising a eyebrow and the Robot's head whirred toward him raising his head up.


	8. Chapter 8

Don splashed water onto his face then looked up toward the mirror to see Roarke.

"End this fantasy right now, Mr Roarke," Don said.

"I can't," Roarke said. "You have to see this through as Julie told you earlier."

"And get Will killed over my need to be a hero?" Don asked.

"It appears your fantasy has become deadly," Roarke said. "or not."

"My fantasy wasn't supposed to be risky," Don said. "it will take a miracle not to go sideways on us."

"Miracles do happen, Colonel," Roarke said. "They are made by people like you."

"Why I ought a," Don turned around to find that Roarke was not there. "kill you?"

The door opened and in came the Robot.

"Colonel West," The  Robot replied. "How are you holding up?"

Don shook his head.

"I. . . I don't know," Don said.

"The plan has been set up," the Robot replied, his head whirring.

"Don't go over your head, Robot," Don said, "What he wants may differ from what we want."

"It is always good to be prepared for anything," The Robot said, then wheeled his way out of the men's restroom leaving Don behind.

Don turned toward the mirror placing his hands on both sides of the crystal objects by the faucet then went toward the window that was letting in sunlight into the men's room and moved over to the dark bars to the window. The camera reeled back to reveal the scene had changed. Don was sitting in front of a table with his arms folded right beside a railing. From the windows, it easily showed that it was nightfall as the camera returned back toward Don. His body was tense. The Robot was silently standing guard alongside the door, waiting patiently. Several workers got another cup of coffee. Grant came into the room then Connel whispered into his ear so he walked toward Don.

"Colonel West, it is midnight," Grant said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Get some rest."

"I will rest when I know that Will is okay," Don said. "I can't sleep without hearing if he is alive."

"The only noise you would hear from the boy is muffled screaming," Grant said, his eyes drifting off the Colonel to the bright pink phone and back on to him. "Leave that sorry call to me."

"Love to do that, General," Don said. "But Fellows wants to talk with me. Not you."

"How are you so sure about that?" Grant asked.

"Seeing as I am the pilot who's responsible for all the passengers," Don said. "I have every reason to be here."

Grant slowly nodded, understandingly. Alpha Control had been refitted for a different purpose entirely. One half of it was devoted to the Jupiter section and the other half was devoted to finding Will. There was a loud ring from the phone. All eyes bolted onto the phone and some people put on large, bulky headphones and Don picked up the phone placing it on to the side along his ear with a calm demeanor.  
  
"Hello," Fellows said. "I hear you're waiting for a ransom call."  
  
"This is Colonel West," Don said. "I want to talk to Will."  
  
"He can't talk right now," Fellows said.  
  
 "I want to speak with him," Don repeated.  
  
 "Can't," Fellows said.  
  
"What?" Don asked, his blood running cold.  "Is he dead?"    
  
Fellows laughed, lowly, heavily amused.  
  
"No," Fellows said. "He is heavily drugged."

Don wanted to murder the man so it took all his self control not to hurl out threats. His fingers clenched along the hard, pink metal. He could hear the man's breathing from over the phone. He could have bitten on his tongue to stop himself from speaking. He took a deep breath then exhaled letting go of the excess anger radiating off him.

"How much do you want?" Don asked.  
  
 "Just you and one million dollars for my boys," Fellows said.  "each. For all six of them."  
  
 "You don't want just me, you want something more," Don said.  
  
 "Just everything to go my way," Fellows said. "The usual. Even if it means raining on someones parade."  
  
"You don't want to do that, do you?"  Don asked.  
  
"I have to," Fellows replied. "Things go my way, Colonel."  
  
"Where do you want to meet?"  Don asked.  
  
"Anywhere where people are less likely to be including cops," Fellows said. "Hate to kill fellow officers over a child. You don't want me sucking all out the water from the men and women around you, now do you?"  
  
"There's a big shopping mall that was closed a month ago on Lexington street, Clinton Avenue," Don  said. "and a multistory parking lot, secluded, rarely does anyone stray in there. We can meet on the sixth floor, Section  A, row 3. I used to go there with my sisters when they came into town. It's by a dog park, strictly."  
  
"Hmm, I like the sounds of it," Fellows said, pleasantly. "I like the cooperation."  
  
"Cooperation is all you're getting until Will is with me, safe and sound," Don said.  
  
"We'll make the drop in six hours," Fellows said  
  
"Six hours?"  Don looked toward Grant who only nodded. "I will see what I can do."  
  
"You'll do a lot of things for me," Fellows said. "A lot before tomorrow is over."  
  
"See you in six hours," Don placed the phone onto the hook.  
  
"Shit," came one of the women. "He was at a area that has a lot of payphones. They were too clustered together to get a good reading."  
  
"Where do you expect to get six million dollars?" Grant asked.  
  
Don looked toward Grant.  
  
"You have six million dollars in fake money in your office, General," Don said. "That can be put to good use."  
  
There was dead silence in the room as everyone stared at Don and Grant. Grant kept his stoic, internally fuming composure without changing the look on his face. Slowly, Grant stood up from the chair then gestured Don after him The two men walked out of the occupied room then strolled down the hall. Grant opened the door to a storage room for Don who went in and closed it behind him. Don turned in the direction of the General. Grant glared toward the man.

"I can't do that," Grant said. "That is _illegal_ , Colonel. And that was hush money for---"  
  
"I am pretty sure that money is going to randomly appear on your desk in six hours," Don said. "When I am making the drop."  
  
"So using the actual money for the trial?" Grant asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"If you have a trial," Don said. "I am placing a bet on the  money appearing when we least expect it and I won't have my hands on legal money."  
  
"That can't have happened in space," Grant said.  
  
"It did," Don said. "Many times." He walked around Grant. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some shut eye to get." He opened the door shifting toward the General. "Tell the Robot that we have a plan to put into motion."

* * *

It had been four days since returning to Earth. And things were finally going what Will had expected. He was tied up in the back seat with his hands tied up.  Normally, he could expect  John,  Don, and the Robot coming to his rescue. With Smith being held captive along with him. This time was very different far as Will could say. And very alone for that matter. He had every reason to be afraid and he was afraid. Very afraid. Things might not turn out the way he wanted it to. They were on Earth not on a alien planet. Nothing may happen the way Will and Fellows wanted it to happen. Earth was not as weird as alien planets nor as advanced.

The sun roof was up blocking sight of what was inside the car and the windows were dark. Will can see the shapes of buildings being passed. The occasional bird flying by toward a ledge. He was slumped in the corner of the seat and he hadn't eaten since yesterday. The last thing he had eaten was two cheeseburgers, a case of fries, and chicken nuggets. His stomach grumbled. He lifted his gaze up to see Fellows was in the drivers seat guiding the steering wheel. It had been a long time since he had seen a genuine earth product in action now that he payed attention to it. Most form of transports in space was hovering a hand above a crystal object when it came to spaceships that controlled various aspects of the ship. Glowing, white diamonds that stood out among the pink boards and the large square viewscreen normally seen on the front. If he focused hard enough on the image that he was seeing now it would become a alien facing the view screen while he was trapped in a booth.  

Fellows slowly drove the vehicle into a building over a bed of rocks that gently crunched under the tires. The inside of the vehicle turned to pitch black. Then the lighting from the light fixtures built into the block pillars that kept each level of the building provided some light that lightened up the inside. It was damp and dimly lit in the building. He was comforted by seeing the familiar, blocky security cameras that stood out on the corners. It was a refreshing sight to see. It was different from seeing a series of torches dotting the side of the walls while being guided to some specific part of a pre-industrial civilization or a civilization that was very steampunk. Some of the aliens that he was captured by had a very specific aesthetic for their lairs.

The car drive up three floors then took on a turn. The atmosphere turned dark and intense. Fellows slipped out of the car through the cracks then reformed on the other side of the vehicle. His long fingers wrapped around the handle then jerked it open. A extra arm appeared from below Fellows's right arm grabbing hold onto the young boy then moved him to his side. They walked down the hall that consisted of cars left in parking spaces. Will saw Don's figure beside one of the columns. The Robot was no where to be see in the room that had dimly lit golden light fixtures in the background. There was wide section on each part of the building that showed the outside. There was a large gap between the buildings that Will could tell. Don was holding a heavy bag in his right hand holding a tight grip over it.

"Colonel West,"

"Officer Fellows,"

"You are ready for the exchange?"

"I have been ready since you made the call,"

"Hmm, expected."

"Let Will go,"

"Soon as you move the bag where I want it."  Don walked forward then placed the bag onto a wet puddle then stepped back. "Good." Fellows shoved Will forward.

Will came over to the man's side and Don caught him by the shoulders.

"You okay?" Don asked.

Fellows slipped out a gun from his sleeve walking toward the bag as Will  nodded.

"He's going to kill us," Will said.

Don shook his head.

"No, we won't," Don looked toward Fellows watching his hand come from behind this back with a gun and his boots met the large puddle. "Now!"

Blue electricity cackled erupting from above Fellows on wires that were centered above him on a square device that was planted int he wall. The electricity tore through the shapeshifter's body. The shapeshifter fell into the large concentrated puddle getting wet. Another round of electricity landed on the wet puddle catching Fellows on fire Don shielded Will from the scene taking his eyes off. Another round of electricity cackled into the man as screams erupted from Fellows. Fellows bolted to his feet, running away. The Robot propped up then fired another round of electricity earning a yelp of pain. Fellows tripped and fell over the barrier falling down toward the ground. The Robot wheeled toward the barrier then sent another bolt out after the man. There was a large splash of water that landed to the grass. The fire went out. The Robot took out a long stick with a flame on it. He dropped it over the edge then turned around and wheeled his path away. The  park slowly erupted into flames from behind him.

"Let's not tell your dad I got a promotion until I am full Colonel," Don said.

"We have to tell him about Officer Fellows," Will said.

"Let me do that," Don said, patting Will's shoulder.

"Anyone hungry for steak?" The Robot asked.

"No," Will said, as the group walked away from the once chaotic scene. "I was thinking more of eggs and bacon." Earning laughter from the Robot and Don.

* * *

A departing party gathered at the landing padd that was solely marked for the Jupiter 2. It was twelve thirty three PM, and it was time to go home. Grandma Robinson was in a wheelchair hugging her grandson while Grandpa Robinson  had a hand on her shoulder. Grant was saluting Don. Don's parents were side by side looking on him proudly. He was in the same uniform that he had came in four days ago lacking the lieutenant colonel rank on his uniform and instead had Major on it. Don stepped aside then joined his aging parents and hugged them both, tightly. A thick cloud of smoke came from behind the Robot. 

"It is time," The Robot said.

"What do I tell dad?" Will asked.

"That we love him even more," Grandma  Robinson said. "And I packed a little binder in one of the boxes. Just about your uncles and aunts."

"There must be a lot to go through," Will said. "He'll love it."

"He most certainly will," Grandpa  Robinson said, as Will picked up a box into his arms. Grandpa Robinson placed another one into the young man's arms. "We're proud of him," he pat on Will's shoulder as Don picked up several boxes and the Robot carried a even heavier load. "That's all he needs to know."

"We're going, Will," Don said.

Julie appeared out of the smoke with a smile and a fond wave toward the flabbergasted group.

"Bye!" Will said. "See you in a few years!"

The three went into the smoke and vanished before their eyes followed by Julie by their side as the families watched them leave, tearfully.

"Come back in one piece!" Grandma Robinson shouted, with a wave as the others slowly joined in.

* * *

Don entered the Jupiter 2 listening to the familiar singing echoing through the Jupiter while holding onto his luggage on a stack of boxes like Will. Smiles grew on their faces as they exchanged a glance toward each other. They placed the boxes of equipment by the astrogator. Don unbuttoned his uniform then went down the elevator and slid his jacket off. He slid the uniform onto his forearm coming to the residential deck. He saw two native women come side by side brightly smiling in between their laughter. Don came over to the door where the singing was coming from then slid it open to see Smith resting on a bed waving his two fingers in mid-air following along to the tune. The intense sweet, summer smell was drifting off Smith's body and he seemed to have his torso exposed with small, see through containers on his back that had elevated skin. Smith looked up toward the man, his head resting on a neck pillow and seemed as though he had a nice shower. He had bruises along his waist that weren't there before. His waist was slightly swollen like he had been beaten up and his face didn't appear as bruised.

_Typical._

"Major," Smith greeted him as he stopped laughing. "I can assume you had fun in your fantasy."

"That I did," Don said.

"You were most fortunate," Smith said.

"Your fantasy didn't go the way you want," Don said, earning a frown from Smith.

"Unlike what you think, it went just about the way I wanted it," Smith said. "Except I had to crawl out of it."

"Crawl out of your fantasy?" Don asked. "I thought your fantasy was sitting back and being relaxing."

"My fantasy is Will not getting trapped with me in a pod and flying away into danger," Smith said. "that is the ultimate fantasy. No," he shook his hand at Don's alarm. "my fantasy was nothing like that."

Don tilted his head placing his hands onto his waist looking down at Smith in disbelief.

"Like that would ever happen," Don said. "You leave things behind and Will comes running after you with it."

"Exactly," Smith said. "It would never happen. The most simple fantasy for me has been fulfilled this week."

"Getting beat up?" Don asked.

"No," Smith said. "Relaxing and feeling good about myself."

Don shook his head then closed the door on Smith and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don forgot the binder!" Will said, alarmed.

"Oh no," Penny said, covering her mouth.

"I will give it to him," Will said, then picked up the binder from the table.

"Will,"  Penny said. "We're on a very tight schedule. Your fantasy is set to be in the next ten minutes."

"Every minute is going to count," Will said. "Mr Roarke is going to bring me to my fantasy on time."

"Hurry," Penny said. "Get it to him before it's too late."

Will nodded, determined.

"I will," Will said.

Penny watched her brother get on to a small cart then speed away from the bungalow. She was excited regarding playing out her fantasy. She leaned against the doorway watching the pleasant scenery around her. The sound of birds cawing, the sounds of insects, and distant laughter was all the pleasing. She leaned herself off the doorway then made her way toward the path. It was a long walk to the central house passing by Smith and Roarke. Smith wore his unhappy look compared to the patient, smiling Roarke as they went into what was a beautiful garden that had plenty of people standing around. The garden had a good outlook of the sea from behind it and plenty of birds singing on the branches. Some of the visitor wore sun hats. She continued her walk to the main house where she met up with her sister who held Debbie in the crook of her arm.

"Judy, why do you have Debbie?" Penny asked.

"Mr Roarke said to bring her along for the ride," Judy said.

"He said not to bring non-native animals to fantasia station," Penny said.

"That I did," Roarke said, appearing by their side.

"But our fantasies are different," Penny said

"We are not going to the same place," Judy asked, handing the monkey over to the younger woman. "Are we?"

"That it appears," Roarke said. "That is not the case." his hands were clasped together. 

"You said not to bring non-native animals," Penny said.

"This is a exception," Roarke said. "She is part of your fantasy and your fantasy will be on the island not off."

"You make it sound that  I have to go alone if I wanted to go somewhere not on the island," Judy said,

"It would," Roarke said, growing a dark look. "Unfortunately."

"Do people survive?" Penny asked. 

"It does not happen often enough to give you a proper answer," Roarke said. "Ladies," he gestured toward the doors. "With me."


	10. Chapter 10

"You do not have to carry out this fantasy, Miss Robinson," Roarke warned the young woman.

Penny was in scrubs wearing a hair net. It was a drastic change from the colorful purple and green outfit that highlighted her innocent and youth. She looked over in  the direction of Roarke giving him a nod.

"I do," Penny said. "If I want to be a surgeon someday, I need a taste of what it is like."

"You do realize," Roarke said. "Once you enter it, you cannot stop it until it has been completed."

"What part of it?" Penny asked. "Saving people? Healing people? Put them back together and send them home?"

"That and more," Roarke said.

"I accept the risks," Penny nodded, sliding her glove up then reached her hand out for the monkey. Debbie reached out taking the woman's hand. She looked toward the finely dressed older man standing by the door.  "What part will Debbie have in this operation?"

"She is your intern," Roarke said. "Debbie is more intelligent than you think."

Debbie laughed, repeatedly nodding her head.

"Debbie?" Penny asked, looking down toward the monkey.    

Debbie squeezed the young woman's hand.

"The two of you are ready for the next step in your friendship," Roarke said. "Working together as equals." 

He opened the door to the surgical room. 

"This will be be fun," Penny said.

"It will be," Roarke said. "Everyone knows you are Doctor Garcia Montegreo, a highly rare but talented genius in the field of medicine and everyone knows you are coming with a student of yours. Someone you had perfected to be a intelligent as you to see if it were possible. I will see you in four days," Roarke gestured into the room. "After you."

Penny looked off toward Judy then smiled back at her widely and gave her a reassuring nod. Penny and Debbie walked through the doors into the operation room that was slowly being occupied by people. When she turned around, she looked to see that the door was closed behind her. She looked on toward the scene then took in a deep breath squeezing the monkey's hand. Debbie hopped onto the chair beside the woman as the patient was rolled in to the room.

"Costonian male, BSW," came a small nurse placing a mask on Penny's face. "Disagreement over candy, back mate didn't make it."

The individual was a unique one who seemed to have a humanoid like build but a alien aesthetic to him. He reminded Penny of a alien that they had crossed paths with several years ago on Preplanis that had been a brief event in the later days of being stranded much later. She could still remember the emotional pain, concern, and worry. He seemed to be made of scales with what seen to be slimey blood on his exposed chest that had unusual tattoos that twirled and swirled around in bright color contrasting against the moderately blue skin. She came over to his side and was handed a scalpel with excitement running through her. 

It wasn't going to be that bad, couldn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Day one had came and went. Penny's locker was distinct and eye popping covered in stickers and a fur baby on the top that seemed a cross between a bear and a octopus. She could have been scared by it when switching in for her coat. It was moderately cold outside for the young woman. She was hailed as a young teenager genius by her colleagues. Fifteen years old and she looked more like a sixteen year old rather than her age. She wasn't staggered by the way she looked at herself. It was the way she viewed herself as a growing woman finding her aesthetic in space that ranged from colorfully themed dresses that deviate from the orange and yellow outfits that she wore as a little girl. She was in a  orange dress that reached down to her knees with a turtle neck and long sleeves that complimented against the bright yellow coat hugging her figure.

"Doctor Montegreo!" came a young woman chasing after Penny.

Penny stopped turning away from the long line of cars in the parking lot holding on to Debbie's hand.

"Yes?" Penny said.

"I am a big fan of yours! Velicia," Velicia said, approaching Penny. "I have studied your papers regarding xenobiology, xenophysiology, and  xenolinqustics. Your theory about Costonian regrowth tissue being restored from frigid temperatures--and did I forget to mention equipping a monkey with nanobots and larger ears to collect noise is genius--"

Penny held her hand up.

"It wasn't quite genius when it was a side effect of making her intelligent,"  Penny said. "We can operate sometime if you're a surgeon."

"A surgeon?" Velicia said. "I am a nurse. I  don't have the gut to cut people open every day."

"Yet you treat them," Penny said.

"That's different," Velicia said. "It's often dirty work and I like that kind of work. Yours is grizzly."

"Grizzily as it comes," Penny said.

"I have been meaning to ask, what brought you into surgery?" Velicia asked

"I can't really say," Penny said. "I wanted to be a xenoanthropologist for a time."

"Then you went into space," Velicia said.

"And I wanted to learn more," Penny said. "Their cultures were fascinating. I just couldn't satisfy my thirst for it since everything has been discovered and uncovered," she gestured toward the sky with her hand. "Medicine is still being  pioneered so  I decided to go into that. It satisfied my hunger to dig deeper and put things together.

"I get what you mean," Velicia said.  "You found what you really wanted to be."

"I did," Penny said. "For that I am thankful."

"Did your parents break off from you because of your decision?" Velicia asked.

"No," Penny said. "It was for other related reasons."

"Why, I got to go, look at the time!" Velicia said, gesturing toward her watch. "Honored to have talked with you, Doctor Montegreo!"

Velicia walked off from Penny.

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie said, earning Penny's attention.

"Don't have to remind me," Penny said, looking down toward the monkey.

Penny looked down toward the slip of paper in her hand.

_The car will drive you to your apartment. Room number is 65. Handprint only required on the door._

"Sounds like this isn't Earth  I am on," Penny said.

_Car is bright purple._

"Just what I like," Penny said, then looked up. "Ah, there it is!"

She came over to the nearest cal then took out the car keys and pressed a red button. The doors slowly rolled up before Penny. Debbie hopped in to the passenger seat alongside the driver.  Penny reached her arm out then lowered the door down to her side and slammed it shut. She looked around for the buttons to turn on the car. The dark interior of the car was replaced by the screens glowing a light blue covered with what to be hundreds of buttons that were gray and white. On the screen appeared a woman in a two piece suit with a remarkable resemblance with white curly hair, not as visible baggy eyes, and a wide friendly smile on her face.

"Good evening, Doctor Montegreo, I will  be driving you to the hotel," the woman's voice was aged and soothing. "I will be playing your preferred music."

"Thank you, mom," Penny said, buckling herself up.

"I am sorry," the woman replied. "that doesn't compute, I am Marzia."

"Thank you, Marzia," Penny corrected herself.

"Driving out of parking space," Marzia said.

Penny yawned.

She was resting against the seat as Marzia drove out of the parking lot. Penny watched the street lights pass by the car as she was leaned against her side feeling drowsiness ready to take her in. Marzia drove into a multi parking complex then came to a stop alongside a door. The door slid open by her side. Penny lazily unbuckled herself then started to slip out of the car until Debbie grabbed on to her shoulder and steadied the young woman to her feet.

Penny placed her had on Debbie's hand casting a smile toward the dark, furry alien.

"Thanks Debbie," Penny said, then managed to get up to her feet taking the monkey with her. 

She stepped aside, placing Debbie against her then pressed on a red button.

There was a loud click from the transport then the doors closed on her. Penny yawned, then opened the door and headed right in. The door closed behind her then Marzia drove off parking herself to a nearby parking spot. Penny  made her way into the nearest elevator then looked at the several list of numbers. She looked at the slip of paper that indicated which floor she had to go to. She pressed the button then leaned against the wall as the see through windows to it closed. The elevator slowly moved humming softly and kindly to her hears. The elevator dinged come to a stop. 

Debbie patted on the young woman's face stirring her awake.

Penny strolled her way down the hall placing the monkey to the floor and held Debbie's hand.

"65, 65, 65, 65, 65," Penny said, glancing from the paper to the doors. "Ah ha, 65!"

Penny put her hand on the door and then it opened before her sending her falling to the floor.

"Oooph!" Penny grunted.

Penny got up to her feet then made her way to the bathroom that had a pristine, white shower and her orange two piece pajamas were set up. She looked over to see on the mirror was a  startling sight. There were stacks of square objects floating on it, colorful, and bright. There was a line of small text that read 'Google' so she lightly tapped on it then reached her hand back. It was a sea of flowers that were soothing. She carefully placed Debbie down to the floor then gestured her off.  Penny pressed the shower icon then set up the seat that she wanted it in. She slowly undressed herself then stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later, Penny came walking out in her orange PJ's and slipped into bed where she fell asleep as the lights dimmed around her.


	12. Chapter 12

The second day started with Penny slapping her hand on a square device that had a touch screen laid beside her.

Debbie was seated beside her eating a banana when a loud knock was heard from the door. 

"Mom!" Penny bolted up with a pant.

_Knock!_

"Right," Penny said, combing her hair over her shoulder.

_Knock!_

Penny came over to the closet then took out a purple robe.

_Knock!_

"Coming!" Penny called back, tying the rope around her waist stroking her long hair straightening it out.

Penny walked in the path that brought her from the living room to the entrance.

_Knock!_

"I am coming!" Penny repeated, then came to the side of the door and applied her hand on the side panel.

The door wooshed open to reveal two young women wearing headscarves that were purple and black. The headscarves were nicely wrapped around their heads in a way that complimented them. The two women held a bleeding man's arms on their shoulders with desperate looks on their faces. A meek 'Help' came one of the women. Penny gestured them in to her flat then had the close behind them as boots stormed by her door. The young man was placed into the center of her living room. Penny came toward the living room keeping  herself together.

"This is Barba," Charze gestured toward her friend. "and I am Charze."

"Yo--yo--you're a surgeon, right?" Barba asked.

"Yes," Penny said.

"He-h-he-h-h-e-he got hurt," Barba said.

"Where did he get shot at?" Penny asked, using the scissors to cut away the shirt.

"Everywhere!" Barba said, her voice clear and emotional.

"Go to my kitchen, get a bowl,  and a towel I can use to save your friend," Penny said, counting the poking out gray objects from his chest. There were seemed to be rounded shapes that had burn marks around them. She gazed up toward the women. "Are you being chased by the police?"

"No!" the women said.

"We don't know who they are," Charze said.

"-H-H-Hit men," Barba said. "Possibly."

"Go get what I need," Penny instructed them.

The two women sped off to the kitchen in a rush. She finished peeling off the white shirt from his chest. The injuries indicated that they had to be handled right now right than later. She tipped the man over taking off what reminded of his shirt then tossed it aside. They could be lying and the they couldn't be. The situation called that she help to the best of her ability. There were no injuries on the man's back He had been attacked from the front which gave the chances of treating him enough to send him to the hospital where he can recover----But if he was being hunted down, the chances were that the hit men would come to the hospital and finish the job. Whether or not this man was part of some shady business and get the cops involved, hit men were well known in sneaking in to the room in any way possible.

Penny half wondered to herself what her brother was doing that had to be less chaotic than how her day had started. The chances of that happening were incredibly slim since getting stranded in space searching for Alpha Centauri. The women returned with what she had asked but a lot more towels were placed on the counter. She tended to the injuries with care with the occasional requests for the women. They were holding on to each other in comfort in the kitchen holding on tightly to the other. The man's head was pressed against a pillow. Debbie finished sewing up the smaller wounds with ease while sitting on the tip of the couch. Penny relaxed, then went into the bathroom where she washed her hands. She heard the women go to the man speaking to him in whispers that were loud enough to overheard.

She heard words that she hadn't heard before.

"We have to call WP!" Barba said.

_WP? WP? What did that mean?_

"No, we don't," Charze said. "We will never see each other ever again if we alert them."

"But we'll LIVE, Charze!" Barba said, taking the woman's smaller hands. "We can't live on the run."

"I can," Charze said.

"I can't," Barba said, squeezing Charze's hand, 

"I will take somewhere no one can find us," Charze said.

"You'll be found and you're going to die in a hail of bullets and so will he!" Barba said. "Don't you understand?"

"He won't!" Charze replied, emotional.

"He will!" Barba said. "We're putting this doctor in danger just by being here and if we stay much longer---"

"They can't hack into apartments," Charze said.

"Yes, but what if they _could_?" Barba asked, earning silence back.

Penny had her back against the wall feeling unsure and slightly scared about the situation. If her father were here, he would have known how to handle this problem. They would have helped the poor women and their friend stay out of harms way until they got in the hands of authorities. From there, they would have gone on their way home if the authorities didn't insist on taking the Robinsons into this WP. Whatever WP was, it had to be the kind that separated people from each other forever in the price of justice. Separating her from the family  forcefully would have been very difficult and not be able to be done at all. On the other hand, her fantasy was quickly getting out of hand and might become extended than it should have been. The thought of never seeing her family again was horrifying. 

There had to be a solution to this problem.

"Hello," Penny said, approaching the two. "What does WP stand for?"

"Witness Protection," Charze said.

"I didn't see anyone," Penny said. "Just the three of you. Does that mean I am safe?"

"Safe enough,"  Barba said. Penny breathed a sigh of relief. "We just need a ride to police headquarters."

"I have just the ride," Penny said. "It's going to be okay from here on out," she reached her hand out grabbing on to Barba's shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

"It's my second day as a surgeon," Penny told Debbie in the car. "I didn't really think I would have to operate on a witness live in my flat on my first day."

Debbie nodded, listening intently.

"Then again, what else do I have to expect?" Penny asked.  
  
"Bloop, bloop, bloop,"Debbie said.  
  
 "Right," Penny said. "the unexpected."  
  
"Bloop bloop, bloop, bloop,"  Debbie said.  
  
"I realize that," Penny said. "Nothing has gone the way I wanted it to."  
  
 "Bloop bloop bloop," Debbie said.  
  
"I should stop expecting it to go my way for my fantasy?" Penny repeated. "No. I want to believe."  
  
"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie replied

"Aren't fantasy's supposed to go the way I want it?" Penny asked.  
  
"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie shook her head, then gestured toward the woman.  "Bloop bloop bloop!"  
  
 "I do fantasize a lot," Penny admitted.  
  
"Bloop bloop bloop bloop,"  Debbie replied.  
  
"You"re right about that," Penny said. "Fantasys  are fun."  
  
 Debbie lost her playful, animal like qualities staring back at the woman.  
  
 "Bloop bloop!" Debbie said.  
  
"Debbie, before I go back to the hotel room," Penny started. "I will make sure you to take you to the nearest forest and let you have some well deserved freedom."  
  
Debbie nodded, rapidly, waving her arms in the air.  
  
"Bloop bloop bloop bloop!" Debbie said, excitedly earning a smile from Penny.

Marzia was driving in placement of Penny heading toward the hospital playing a soothing, pop enlightened song. Penny was bobbing her head along to the music with her eyes closed  swinging from left to right enjoying the rhythm. Penny felt the excitement and concern seeping through her body. She clasped her hands together, tightly, concealing the energy that threatened to make her explode. It was the excitement that she was going to help people get on their feet again and start the process of recovery. She understood all to well the fear of not knowing if things were going to be okay in the end. She was going to make sure they were okay and do her best. Marzia parked into the familiar parking space. Penny took out the key from the steering wheel then placed it into her pocket.  
  
"Have a good day, doctor," Marzia's miniature holographic figure appeared before Penny's eyes.  
  
"You too, Marzia," Penny said, then opened the door with a smile and came out.  
  
Debbie tagged along after Penny and leaped out of the driver's side then the young woman closed the door. They  made their way into the entrance of the hospital side by side. The sound of wheels skidding down the wall. She stepped aside holding onto the monkey's smaller hand watching a group of people fly down the corridor calling, "WE NEED A SURGEON!" drawing her attention. Penny rolled up her sleeves making her way after the fleeing crowd. Blue liquid was trailing behind the gurney from the woman's dangling arm. Penny observed that she was in her late thirties, a rather tall woman with her feet dangling off the edge of the gurney and her head was tilted to the side.

"Doctor Montegreo here!"  Penny shouted, bolting after the speeding gurney. "What happened to her?"

"Victim of a explosion of some kind," came the man by her side. "Attack, possibly, several projectiles went through her  and she is suffering internal bleeding."

"Terrorist or accidental?" Penny asked.

"Can't be sure, Doctor," The EMT replied. "No one knows yet."

"It's going to be alright," Penny told the frightened woman.

"Her ID card identifies her as Charlo of Nevaska," the EMT said. "Blood type O, DNR, queen."

"The oval!" Charlo said.

"Ma'am, you've been hurt," Penny said, standing beside the woman. "Really badly. I am going to do my best."

The blue woman reached her bloody hands grabbing on to Penny's forearm.

"Save the oval!" Her crystal blue eyes stared toward the young woman.

The young woman wore terror, desperation, and fear while trembling. Terror and fear was a familiar expression that she had seen often from Doctor Smith. Except it was on a level that she can feel it through the woman's skin. A feeling that radiated through her very being. She moved her hand into the patient's hand then gave it a squeeze and nodded once moved into the emergency room. The gas mask was placed over the patient's face then her bright blue eyes fluttered closed. The grip on her forearm went slack so Penny let go of Charlo's hand then was given her gloves and the mandatory protection yellow film outfit that protected her clothing. She was handed a scalpel then she carefully slid it through the woman's shirt then through her skin. She peeled away the skin surrounding the scrap metal embedded in various organs in her chest cavity. She saw a oval, bright green object set where the heart should be that gave Penny a short pause. Debbie wheeled over the stool then looked over.

Debbie  reached in, her arms coated in gloves, then gently lifted up what seemed to be a oval object that was heavy and had a shine to it. _The oval,_ Penny recalled, _this must be it_. All eyes were set on it as the oval was lifted up above the body then it emitted a bright white light from the inside with a high pitch noise and a lime green wave was sent flying out of the oval. It was a hollow sound similar to how a glass cup was struck with a spoon that made a echo. Penny tore off a large portion of her coat then handed it off to Debbie who wrapped the oval in the cozy, warm fabric until it was a bundle that was akin to how a birthday present or a Christmas present had been clumsily wrapped up in less than five minutes with tape. The sound persisted in Penny's ears.

The oval was placed on to a counter with great care by the monkey who returned to the side of the bed.  Debbie was handed a tool by one of the nurses then wrapped a mask around Debbie's face. The process was done carefully removing the stray pieces from the organs that were knitted up with ease as though she had practiced this procedure numerous times. Pieces fell into the rounded bowl landing with a clack and more blood was transferred in to substitute for the blood that had been lost. Organ absorbent thread was stitched in by Debbie who was observed by Penny ever so proudly. Penny stepped aside turning toward the screen and saw her strong lifesigns. Another life had been stabilized. Charlo hadn't lost any important parts of her internal organs which meant recovery was going to be quite easy. All for the exception of the strange oval on the table that Penny had no idea what it was. By the reactions of the staff around her, no one had the slightest of clue. 

Penny sighed, yanking off the gloves walking out of the operation room and tossed them into the nearest garbage can.

"Doctor Montegreo!"

Penny had exited the operation room alongside Debbie taking her gloves off right in the middle of dropping them into the trash can when she turned her attention away in the source of the voice. It belonged to a strange light blue shaded boy with dark spots decorating his body and small spikes covering his face that seemed to have a bleeding blue wound on the side that he was covering with a large white fabric covered in blue stains. His brown eyes jumped at her in a way that seemed older than they really were. He was in a sparkling black outfit that had a gray symbol on the front. Strikingly the patient that she had just operated on---

"Yes, I am she," Penny said, lowering herself down. "And you?"

"Dicky," Dicky said.

"Dicky, your mom is going to be okay," Penny said. "She will need some time to wake up."

"I am not concerned about her," the blue boy shook his head. "I want to hear about the oval. I must know how it is."

"What is the oval?" Penny asked.

"It's very important that I get it," Dicky said. "For future prosperity."

"As soon as your mother wakes up and is able to come out of the hospital, we will be more than happy to give it back," Penny said, Dicky's eyes grew large. "Those are the rules here."

Dicky shook his head.

"You removed it," Dicky said, his voice dripping with horror and he appeared to be afraid.

"Some of the shrapnel landed around it and wedged into a few important organs," Penny said. "I had no choice."

"But you put it back?" Dicky asked, his hopes raised.

"No," Penny said. Dicky's face grew long. "It's being quarantined."

Dicky lowered his gaze  briefly then raised it up.

"You held it up," Dicky said. "You held it."

"Yes," Penny replied, nodding her head.

"It's time," Dicky said. "You're the one."

"The one what?" Penny asked, tilting her head.

"It chose you," Dicky said. "You are the one to deliver it to the chosen one."

"The chosen who?" Penny asked.

"It has chosen you as the delivery," Dicky said. "You will face several threats, attacks, and help."

"Why me?" Penny asked.

"You are kind," Dicky said. "I can feel it," he held his hand out. "You will know who is the chosen one when you see them." He faced toward the operation door. "Our duty to the oval is over. We will be leaving."

Penny looked on observing the inside of the operation room that had  a empty bed and alarmed staff sharing glances with each other. Penny turned her attention off the window turning her gaze onto Dicky. Dicky wasn't there. She looked through the noisy, cluttered crowd of victims and hospital employees only to realize that he wasn't among the crowd. She turned away then went into the operation room where Velicia was rubbing her head quite perplexed. Debbie  came to  Penny's side then reached out taking her hand and squeezed it. The young woman returned into the operation room coming toward where the oval was placed and looked over it noticing the glow that seemed to be radiating off it.

Quite strange.

She picked it up where she felt a strange pulse radiating off it. 

It felt like energy, calling her name, in a rather soft and kind voice.

She picked up a operating cloth then wrapped it around the object and slipped it into her pocket looking both ways cautiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the 'oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe' line for Debbie and replaced it with the blooping, about time, I know.


	14. Chapter 14

"Something weird happened in that operation room so you're not going to have another operation done in this hospital for the next week," the words from the chief of medicine came spilling out like a flow of water breaking over a barrier. "Which means your time is over, unfortunately. . . Your skills are highly valued by many of the staff including me."

Penny only nodded in return then glanced over toward Debbie and back to the chief of medicine. She was in her casual wear that consisted of a white coat over her casual wear being a orange turtle neck and dark purple sweatpants that left her feeling very comfortable. Truth be told, her thoughts were drawn to elsewhere. The oval set inside her pocket that was safe and sound but radiating in a way that tugged at her thoughts with curiosity. What could it be? A egg? A sorcerer's stone? A part of a crown? A remote? A door opener? A spaceship caller? A weather summoner?

"I understand," Penny said. "It's been a privilege working here."

"I wish you the best of luck," the chief of medicine reached a hand out and Penny took it then shook their hand with a smile.

Their handshake ended so Penny got up to her feet and moved out of the room.

She came to a stop at the door.

Was being a doctor really that fun?

She enjoyed it, but it was taxing on her in a way that it didn't seem the kind of career she could stick her life to upon her return to Earth.

She wasn't the surgeon type.

The suggestion by Judy, _"What about a space lawyer who fights for civil rights?"_

A civil rights advocate, that she was. 

She fought for civil rights in space and support civil rights. 

It made perfect sense to Penny.

She made her way to the room where the locker was set then retrieved her belongings in a box in the silent room happily humming to herself. She sat down on to a bench then slipped out the oval into her hands. The bright green glow reflected off her face in the dark room. There was a strange light green cloud illuminating from the figure set in the palm of her hand. The oval was put back into her pocket with the simple operating cloth keeping it cozy in her side pocket. She picked up the box then made her way toward the exit.


End file.
